Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars
Survivor: All-Stars is the sixth season of Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season brought eighteen of the best castaways from the first five seasons back to play the game again. Jhelsdon2478 entered the game as a ninteenth player at the merge on Day 7. Winner: '''BENLINUS (6-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Chapera Mogo Mogo Saboga Chaboga Mogo Castaways: '''19 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Pearl Islands, Panama '''Original run: '''October 24th 2011 - November 6th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Fiji Followed by: Survivor: Panama- Exile Island Season Summary The game began with the eighteen All-Stars being split into three tribes. Saboga, Chapera and Mogo Mogo. They were told that when someone is voted out, they still get to vote at their tribes next Tribal Council aswell as give out an Idol to someone in their tribe too. The Tribe Captains were given Idols along with three other people, and the game then began. At the first Immunity Challenge, Saboga lost to Chapera and Mogo Mogo, sending Saboga to the first DOUBLE Tribal Council of the season, where Milk and Ireks were both voted off by their tribe. Saboga lost the next challenge too, and voted off Punx. At the next challenge, they were told it was going to be the first ever TRIPLE Tribal Council, with one person from each tribe voting someone off aswell as the reveal that the eliminated player twist was no more. PhillyDave won immunity from the Chapera tribal, and 77sparks77, Carraid Joeker got the boot. Saboga was then dissolved into the two remianing tribes and it became Chapera vs Mogo Mogo. Chapera won the next TWO Tribal Councils, forcing Mogo Mogo to vote out Gaiaphage and Tombique. There was then a Tribe Switch and the reveal of another Double Tribal. The Mogo Mogo tribe won Immunity, and Chapera voted out Subfriend and Yankee. The two tribes then merged into Chaboga Mogo - with a twist. Former winner Jhels beat Millzipede in a duel to enter the game. Redemption Island was also intrigrated into the season. PhillyDave and Smi were the first two to be sent to Redemption in the third and final Double Tribal that Snake and Jhels were Immune from, were Smi had to be elimianted due to her internet being cut out. Jhelsdon won the next challenge and got BBlover sent to Redemption where she lost out again to PhillyDave. Hudspith won next Immunity, and in a controversial Tribal, we said goodbye to Jhelsdon, who tied with Philly on Redemption Island. After Ben won Immunity on Day 10, Snake joined Jhels and Philly on Redemption, where, in a 3-way duel, Jhels won the challenge and was told he would re-enter the game. After Rapboy got voted out, Jhelsdon entered the game - and got sent straight back out again in yet another shocking Tribal. At Final 3 Immunity, BENLINUS stepped back and Hudspith beat Kort to win the Immunity. He then choose BENLINUS to take to the Final 2 with him, on the grounds that he thought the Jury all disliked him. However the Jury of Seven overlooked that and voted BENLINUS as the Sole Survivor in a landslide 6-1 vote. Contestants * As Joeker played an idol on himself, 1 vote cast against Joeker did not count. ** As Gaiaphage played three idols on himself, 5 votes cast against Gaiaphage in total did not count. *** As BBlover96 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast aginst BBlover96 did not count. **** As Rapboy played an idol on himself, 1 vote cast aginst Rapboy did not count. ***** As Hudspith played an idol himself, 1 vote cast against Hudspith did not count. ****** As BENLINUS played an idol on himself, 1 vote cast against BENLINUS did not count. ******* Jhelsdon2478 did not enter the game until the merge. The Game * Due to all three tribes going to Tribal Council, the Immunity Challenge was Individual. ** In a Double Tribal Council for Chapera, Subfriend got the most votes and was voted out, while Yankeeman311 lost the tiebreaker and so too was eliminated from the running. *** In a Double Tribal Council, PhillyDave23 was voted out first, and then Smi9127 was voted out in a re-vote. **** Due to a challenge tie, no one was eliminated from Redemption Island on Day 10, and there was a 3-way duel on Day 11. ***** Jhelsdon2478 won the final Redemption Island duel and re-entered the game at the end of Day 11. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. * In a Double Tribal Council for Chapera, Subfriend got the most votes and was voted out, while Yankeeman311 lost the tiebreaker and so too was eliminated from the running. ** In a Double Tribal Council, PhillyDave23 was voted out first, and then Smi9127 was voted out in a re-vote. *** Due to a challenge tie, no one was eliminated from Redemption Island on Day 10, and there was a 3-way duel on Day 11. **** Jhelsdon returned from Redemption Island on Day 11. Twists Tribe Captain's Idol At the start of the game, the Tribe Captains were picked. Each Captain recieved one Idol for themselves, and a second Idol which they had to give to someone on their tribe. The Black Vote If you were voted out of the game, you got to vote at the next Tribal Council your tribe attends AND give a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person on your tribe. Winner's Chance When the merge came, two other former Sole Survivors, Jhelsdon2478 and Millzipede, faced off in a duel. Jhelsdon2478 won and entered the game. Redemption Island Redemption Island was introduced post-merge. When someone joins them, they will duel off. Looser would be out for good while the winner would stay on Redemption Island. At some point in the game the person left on Redemption Island re-enters the game.. At the Final 4, Jhelsdon, the last remaining Redemption Island player, re-entered the game. Returning Castaways Gaiaphage, Carraid73, 77sparks77, BBlover96, Joeker and Smi9127 returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, placing =5th, 6th, 7th, 13th, 14th and 18th. In Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos, 77sparks77, Joeker and Gaiaphage returned. 77sparks77 won the season on his fourth time playing, while Joeker and Gaiaphage both finished in equal 10th. BBlover96, Yankeeman311 and Jhelsdon2478 returned for Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, with BBlover96 winning the season. Yankeeman311 was voted out in 6th place, while Jhelsdon2478 finished in 12th. In Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals, Hudspith returned again, this time beating all the rest and winning the season. From this season, BENLINUS, Rapboy, Yankeeman311, Joeker, 77sparks77 and Punx193 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 8th, 17th, 20th, 18th, 3rd and as runner-up respectively. Both Gaiaphage and Carraid73 returned for Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins, placing as the Sole Survivor by a unanimous vote and 8th place respectively. Snake and PhillyDave23 (DPimp25) returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 16th and 10th respectively. Milkisgood returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 9th. PhillyDave23 (DPimp25) returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 16th out of 22. Smi9127 and Joeker also returned for Thailand, representing different seasons. They placed 10th and 7th respectively. Key Intros Original Intro Absorption Intro Switched Intro Merged Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor